This proposal concerns the time-dependent changes in chemical structure and in protein conformation during the transient catalyzed reactions involving the enzymes, histidinol-PO4 amino transferase (HAT) and cation translocating ATPases, and two enzymes of the glycolytic pathway, GPDH and PGK. One proposed study is to use mutant enyzme species of the HAT to effect different distributions of reaction intermediates during catalysis and, consequently, upon chemical identification of intermediates to define the catalyzed reaction pathway. A chromophoric 32P-ATP analog will be utilized in conjunction with intrinsic cation signals to investigate the coupled mechanism of energy coupled vectorial transport. The glycolytic pathway will be examined in regard to the coupled reaction sequence catalyzed by GPDH and PGK. Since interactions between the two enzymes have been demonstrated, the relevance to metabolism and the role of effectors on this interaction will be investigated.